Avec ou sans mémoire tu restes le même
by Fic-World
Summary: Cela fais plusieurs jours qu'Aomine fais des rêves étranges où il voit un enfant se faire prendre en chasse par des cavaliers armés, et quand ceux-ci le rattrape il le tue. Ce genre de chose impact grandement les agissements du métis. Son copain vas alors tout faire pour l'aider. Cela lui permettre de découvrir une bien étrange histoire au sujet de son petit ami.


**Bonjour me voici avec le prologue d'une nouvelle fic basé sur le Kagaao. Cela fais longtemps que j'avais commencé cette fic mais j'ai entièrement réécrit le début et me suis décidé a la posté. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

 **Comme toujours je m'excuse si il reste des fautes, j'ai fais de mon mieux mais je ne sais pas si cela sera suffisant.**

 **Et comme toujours également les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent toujours a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

 **Dans cette fic Kagami et Aomine sortent déjà ensemble. Maintenant assez parlé je vous laisse lire ce prologue qui est assez court je dois bien l'admettre. A la base je voulais faire un Aoki mais en y réfléchissant je me suis dis qu'un Kagaao irait mieux au vu du caractère de Kagami. N'hésitez pas a me laisser des com's et sachez que pour l'autre fic, la suite arrive bientôt!**

 **Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

 **Avec ou sans mémoire tu resteras le même**

Des cris, des larmes, le bruit du sabot des chevaux raclant le sol, une respiration irrégulière, un enfant qui court, des poursuivant sur de noirs destrier. Le garçon s'arrêta reprenant son souffle. Les hommes le rattrapent, katana en main.

 **-…ki…**

L'enfant prit peur et s'enfuit mais ses poursuivants le rattrapèrent par le col et le firent décoller du sol.

 **-…iki...**

L'enfant se débattait mais c'était inutile. Il allait mourir. L'homme semblant être le chef posa la lame du katana froide sur le cou du garçon. Il commença à exercer une petite pression sur celui-ci. Le sang coulait en même temps que les larmes de l'enfant et…

 **-Daiki !**

Le concerné ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour faire face à Kagami qui le regardait l'air inquiet.

 **-Taïga… murmura le métis essayant de calmer sa respiration.**

 **-Tu vas bien ? Demanda Kagami l'air inquiet par l'air troublé de son petit ami. Tu dormais et puis d'un coup tu t'es mis à t'agiter…**

Il n'eut pas de réponse de la part du basané qui venait de l'enlacer et de pauser sa tête sur le torse du Kagami pour que celui-ci ne puisse pas voir son visage. Le tigre de Seirin caressa doucement les cheveux de son petit ami dans le but de tenter de l'apaiser car il arrivait que le garçon aux cheveux de deux couleurs fasse preuve de délicatesse envers Aomine depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble. S'il voulait que Daiki lui explique ce qu'il lui arrivait, il devait d'abord se calmer. Kagami resta donc ainsi quelques instants attendant patiemment que le métis relève son visage. Chose qu'y arriva quelque minute plus tard. Mais à la vu du visage d'Aomine le cœur de Taïga se serra. Le métis avait l'air perdu des larmes au coin des yeux. Doucement, Kagami posa ses mains sur les joues de son petit ami et colla son front contre celui du métis.

 **-Calme toi.. Murmura le garçon aux cheveux de deux couleurs. J'ignore ce que tu as vu mais ne t'en fais pas c'est fini…**

 **\- C'était… C'était un enfant. Bégaya le métis à voix basse. Il fuyait des types… qui eux étaient à cheval… ils l'ont rattraper et ils l'ont….Ils l'ont..**

Kagami n'eut pas trop de mal a comprendre ce que le métis voulait dire et le prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. Le garçon aux cheveux bicolores l'embrassa et commença a lui parlé pour tenter de lui faire se changer les idées. Le métis l'écoutait sans ouvrir la bouche une seule fois. Entendre la voix de Kagami l'apaiser. Ce n'est qu'en début d'après-midi qu'Aomine sembla sortir de son état de choc ce qui sembla soulager le garçon aux cheveux de deux couleurs. D'ailleurs celui-ci proposa au métis d'aller faire un un contre un pour se changer les idées. Le basané acquiesça et c'est ainsi qu'ils sortirent de l'appartement de Kagami. L'air était doux et le vent n'était pas violent ce qui rendais leur promenade très agréable en ce jours de printemps. Pendant qu'ils marchaient jusqu'au terrain de Street ball, Kagami ne cessait pas de regarder son petit ami et fut soulagé de voir que le métis avait retrouvé son expression habituelle. Certes Taïga ne cessait de râler que Aomine était casse-pieds a toujours râler ce qu'il l'énervait mais le garçon aux cheveux de deux couleurs devait bien avouer qu'il le préféré ainsi. Kagami devait bien avouer que voir son copain avec une telle expression semblable à celle d'un enfant perdu l'avais profondément bouleversé. Mais bon il allait mieux et c'était le principal.

 **-Attention il est devenu fou ! Hurla une voix dans leur dos.**

Les deux garçons se retournèrent pour faire face à un cheval d'un noir ébène arriver au galop dans leur direction. Kagami commença à se déplacer de la trajectoire de l'étalon. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il se retourna Et vit qu'Aomine, lui, n'avait pas bougé. Le métis avait les yeux grands ouverts et il tremblait de tous ses membres tout en murmurant une phrase incompréhensible.

- **Daiki qu'est ce que tu fais ?! L'interpella Kagami tentant de faire réagir son petit ami tandis que le cheval avançait dangereusement dans sa direction.**

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir à la conséquence que pourrai engendrer son acte, le garçon aux cheveux de deux couleurs se jeta sur le métis le faisant tomber. Cette action valut au basané d'éviter l'étalon de justesse. Aomine se releva prenant appuie sur ses coudes. Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un seul geste que Kagami le pris par les épaules et commença à le secouer assez violemment.

- **Non mais ça va pas la tête ? ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas bougé !? S'exclama le tigre de Seirin l'air visiblement en colère contre le métis. Si je n'avais Rien fais tu aurais pu te faire blesser voir pire! Je te savais débile mais quand même pas a ce point !**

 **-Je suis désolé… Murmura Aomine en baissant la tête pour fuir le regard de son petit ami. Mais il ressemblait à…**

 **-Vous allez bien ? Le coupa un homme qui venait d'arriver. Je suis désolé ce cheval m'appartient. Je n'ai pas compris d'un coup il est devenus comme fou et je n'ai pas réussi à l'arrêter. Je suis soulagé de voir qu'il ne vous a pas touchez.**

L'homme leur tandis une main amical pour les aider à se relever. Mais lorsque le propriétaire du cheval fou croisa le regard azur d'Aomine son expression changea radicalement. Il se mit à s'incliner respectueusement sous le regard médusé du métis.

 **-Veuillez accepter mes plus plates excuses je ne voulais pas vous blessez jeune prince. S'excusa l'homme s'inclinant de plus bel. Par ailleurs j'ignorait que vous étiez de retour a Tokyo…**

 **-Hein mais de quoi vous parlez ? S'étonna le basané. J'ignore de quoi vous parlez mais il n'y à pas de « jeune prince » ici.**

 **-Vraiment ? Pourtant vous lui ressemblez beaucoup. Vous avez le même regard. Enfin bref sur ce je vais vous laissez je dois rattraper mon cheval avant que des gens ne soient blessé. Encore une fois désolé.**

Sans plus de cérémonie l'homme parti en courant. Kagami quand à lui trouva bizarre que l'homme ait appelé ainsi son petit ami. Dans les rares cours d'histoire qu'il avait suivit, il avait entendu dire que le prince du Japon avait disparu depuis longtemps mais son cadavre n'ayant jamais été retrouvé, il était possible que celui-ci soit encore en vie. Cette histoire devenait de plus en plus étrange. Kagami proposa alors à Aomine de retourner dans son appart car celui-ci commencer à avoir le regard perdu dans le vague, après tout ils pourraient faire leur match de un contre un une autre fois. Mais que pouvait t il bien arriver a son petit ami ? Le garçon aux cheveux de deux couleurs soupira une fois qu'ils furent de retour à son domicile heureux qu'ils n'aient pas eu de problèmes supplémentaires. Par ailleurs, Kagami se dit qu'il devrait peut-être demander a Momoi si elle savait quelque chose. Hélas se qu'il ne savait pas c'était que cette journée venait d'être le prélude d'une suite d'événement plus étranges les uns que les autres et qu'une personne assez mystérieuse les avaient suivit a la suite de l'événement du cheval fou.

 **-Je l'ai enfin retrouvé… Murmura celle-ci en commençant à disparaître dans une ruelle sombre. Se n'est qu'une question de temps mais bientôt le plan que j'avais préparé il y a longtemps pourra enfin être achevé.**


End file.
